Camping
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: A little boy vs. girl's competition.  What could possibly go wrong? Well a lot. Team fict. Rated T due to my paranoia. Enjoy!


Authors note: Okay okay okay, a little competition never hurt anyone. But it is a load of fun. **Disclaimer: It's not my show! I don't own it. Wish I did though. **

"Wait so you're saying that you want a challenge?" Prentiss asked. "Yes Princess, unless you're scared." Morgan taunted. "No way bring it on my god of chocolate." Garcia replied. "Fine we'll divide down. Girls VS Boys." Rossi cleared up. "Fine, what's the challenge?" JJ asked. "How about a camp off. First team to crack looses." Morgan suggested. "Deal!" The girls replied together. This was going to be fun!

"Okay boy genius, how do we put this stupid tent up?" Morgan shouted. "I don't know. I was never one for camping, it's too dark!" Reid replied. "Hotch, Rossi… Wow Hotch, you're actually out of your suit for once." Morgan laughed. "Do you want some help or not." Hotch asked. "Help please." Reid squeaked. The boys were having a little trouble with the tents. They were deliberately in a million pieces on purpose to annoy you! They had chosen their camp site for however long this was going to take. They were only allowed one person down to town every couple of days with one of the girls for supplies. Otherwise, they had to stay in the woods. But the tent was proving hard to put up. They had to be doing better than the girls! If they were struggling what would the girls be like.

"Prentiss you're a star!" Garcia squealed. Their tents were up already thanks to Prentiss. "Well my mother insisted on me joining the girl guides when I was a child. Guess the skills came in useful. I gave up when I was 14. Got too boring." She admitted. "Well you put up our tent!" Garcia squealed once again. "Yep, now we need to look for firewood. Go for the stuff in the trees. If it doesn't have leaves on it it's probably dead. Silver birch is perfect so lots of that will be great." Prentiss told her two friends. And with that the girls went off in search of something to cook their food on for dinner.

"Firewood, we won't get far without firewood." Hotch told Rossi. Morgan and Reid were still trying to put the stupid tents up. How long was it taking to put up a piece of raincoat practically! "Firewood for the fire got it." Rossi told himself. "Morgan, Reid we're off looking for firewood. Put up the tent whilst we're gone will you." Hotch shouted to them as he walked out of camp. Morgan looked at the small mound of tent on the floor. "What am I meant to do with this!" he shouted. "I think we're…" "Reid I know!" Morgan told him.

"How hard is it to find a piece of old stick to set fire to?" Rossi shouted. "Keep looking!" Hotch ordered. So far they had found very little firewood that could be used to cook on. At this rate it was going to be burger buns without the burger. And they would be cold! That's how well their search was going. Maybe this was a bad idea. After all what was the hope of Morgan and Reid managing to put the tent up? If they were struggling how were the girls even managing to cope?

"That's plenty of firewood." Prentiss told JJ on their last trip back from gathering the wood. Garcia was already preparing the food for them to eat. The tents were up and there fire pit was ready to start to cook on whenever. Tonight was going to be good. And there were marshmallows as well. The girls just couldn't help but think how the boys were doing.

"Finally, we have enough firewood." Hotch told Rossi as they entered the camp. Morgan and Reid had finally put the tent up. But it did look a little weird. "Look its fine." Morgan reassured the others as they started to sort the fire out to cook on.

"Sooo, anyone else hungry still?" "Not now Reid" Morgan chipped back. Unfortunately what Hotch thought was enough firewood wasn't. His predicted meal of cold burger buns had managed to come true. And the temperature was dropping. So all in all they were hungry, cold and they had to sleep in a dodgy looking tent and to top it all off it had become dark. Oh how much fun that's going to be! "Morgan, we are never going to go camping again!" Rossi told him. "Well we have a choice. Freeze out here, or go into the tent early." Hotch told the team. "Tent" Reid squeaked, wanting to get into some sort of shelter.

"Oh my god, I can't eat another bite!" JJ complained. "Garcia you're a genius!" The girls had enough firewood for burning now and for breakfast tomorrow. "Thank you my lovely and what's your opinion my raven haired beauty?" "You're a fantastic cook Garcia." Prentiss replied. So far they had lots of firewood. They were toasty warm, they were full and they had a nice tent to crawl into. "We should do this more often" JJ told them as they looked up at the twinkling stars in the night sky. They carried this on till the fire toned down and then they went to sleep in their tent.

"What is going on?" Hotch shouted. He felt like he couldn't breathe at this point in time. He could hear Reid squealing like a guinea pig, Morgan complaining he'd "gone blind" while Rossi just thrust about trying to get the collapsed tent off of him. They all managed to crawl out from under the tent. Shivering as it was one o-clock in the morning and they were standing there in their pyjamas. "We have no option." Morgan told them. "No we have pride though." Rossi argued. "That's no good now. Your right Morgan. We have to go crawling to the girls" Hotch admitted dejectedly. They were never going to live this down.

"What, they got their tent up! And it didn't collapse on them" Rossi complained. "Hey that thing was harder than it looked." Morgan argued. It was at this point a torch flipped on and Garcia stepped out the tent. "What are you doing here?" she yawned. "We came to see you." Morgan smiled. "You mean your tent collapsed and you want to bunk down with us." JJ clarified. "Yes!" Reid squeaked. "Well sounds like you all had fun." Prentiss replied before she squashed up in the tent to make room for all the boys. "There is a penalty, obviously we win. But you also have to tell us everything that happened." Garcia chipped in. this was going to be embarrassing.

"Wait, so you actually couldn't put up a tent!" Prentiss laughed. Not even Hotch's glare could stop her. "Prentiss not all of us signed ourselves up for the girl guides or scouts." Rossi reminded her. "Doesn't matter, you couldn't even put a tent up properly!" Garcia laughed. "Okay that's it, Morgan. Were never doing this idea again." Rossi told him. They had to agree. The girls. They had to do this sort of thing again. Except this time, they may bother to help the boys.

Authors note: So what do you think? Possible sequel. Just another kind of Boys VS Girls contest. That could be fun. Thanks for reading.

**Bouncing off the walls again.**


End file.
